A World Changed
by esserh
Summary: A heartfelt story of frendship and love.


Chapter 1  
Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Hermione Granger sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was the summer before her sixth year and she had already packed for school weeks ago. Her homework was all neatly piled in her chest and her textbooks had been read at least three times apiece. She had nothing to do since her parents were both at work.  
After hours of just staring at the ceiling she finally stood up and went to her bureau. She pulled out her photo album and opened it to the first page. The first photo was of her, Harry and Ron from second year. Colin Creevy had taken that picture. She spent an hour going through the photos but never finished the album. She stood up and closed the album. Walking over to the bureau she set the album down and dried her eyes. She missed them terribly but everything was different now.  
She shook her head trying to drown out the memories. Fifth year had ruined everything. It all started with Victor Krum. Ronald had been jealous but she didn't think that merely talking to him could stir up so much. Then Rita Skeeter wrote that awful article about how she was a tramp and she was chasing after two guys. Ron had lost it. He screamed at her that she was a whore and not worth any guys time, then screamed at Harry and said that they were through. Since Ron had held true to his promise of not speaking to Harry again, Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry come to her house for half of the summer. Her parents hadn't agreed at first. They thought that a boy in the house would cause problems, but after she begged them until they gave in and Dumbledore explained the situation to them, they agreed to fix up the guest bedroom for him. It was made even more awkward when her mother arranged for her to get put on birth control pills. She had been horrified at first but her mother insisted, saying that accidents happen.  
Harry was set to arrive any minute now. She heard a pop and knew that he had arrived. She ran down the stairs as the door bell rang. As she got closer to the door she heard two familiar voices.

"I've always loved the sound of doorbells. The chimes always sound nice." remarked Proffessor Dumbledore. "I've often thought of putting them in Hogwarts."

She heard Harry snort and say "How would that work with no electricity Professor? Hermione says muggle electronics go haywire at Hogwarts."

"She is right as usual Harry they do, but as Headmaster I can make my own to use at any time."

She opened the door shaking her head and jumped into Harry's arms. "Harry!"

He laughed as they both stumbled backwards. "Hi Hermione! Miss me that much?" he joked.

"You have no idea. This summer has been so boring. Nothing good has happened."

"Be careful what you say my young Hermione." Dumbledore said chillingly, as two men in uniform got out of a police car and headed towards them.

"Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione gulped. "Yes sir. What can I help you with?"

The closest one looked at her with sadness. "We wanted to inform you that your parents have been in a car crash. They are in critical condition. As their only daughter we need you to sign a couple papers stating we can do anything to save them."

All the color drained from Hermione's face. Before she could speak Dumbledore stepped in.

"Might I ask that she just sign that and then sign the rest in the morning? It is very late and a lot to take in for a 16 year old girl."

The officer nodded and pulled out an official looking document showing the waver. She signed it and looked at the officer. He nodded to them and walked to the side with Dumbledore. They spoke in whispers, nodding occasionally until they reached an agreement. The officer nodded to them and walked back to his car. As the professor walked back over to them Harry spoke up.

"What's going on professor?"

He looked at them gravely. "You two will be making it to Hogwarts a little early this year. You will spend the rest of the summer there. Tomorrow I will accompany you both to the hospital where Hermione's parents are being kept. The rest will be figured out as we go. Come along." He held out both of his arms and apparated them all to Hogwarts.

He led them to a painting of a young maiden dressed in all black with a black veil. She looked at them mournfully. "Password?"

The professor looked at them and sighed. "aeterna dolor." She nodded and the portrait swung open. The room they were led to was bare. White covered everything. He looked at them again. "This room is yours for the summer. It was once a dorm for the head students, but became too hard to find. Decorate it however you would like. I'm sure I need not bother you with rules. I will be here at 9am." He looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "Try to sleep. You will need it." He bowed his head and walked out.

Harry looked at Hermione and walked towards her. As he took her in his arms she crumpled and lost it. He held her and whispered soothing words while she cried. Finally she calmed down and fell asleep. He stayed up a little while longer and just sat thinking. He couldn't believe in the middle of a war her parents had been in a car crash. He looked at her and sighed. There was only one thing to say. This year would be hell.

A/N: Please review. This story will get better in time. Give me ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into the story.


End file.
